Sea Salt Breeze
by Alahnore
Summary: One would think Yuri was adverse to the ocean, but really, he was drawn to it. Not if only he could get Flynn to enjoy it as much. \\ Flynn x Yuri.


Yuri was the first one to hit the water, which was a surprise since Karol apparently was trying to be first and he tried so hard. But Yuri was quicker than he was and the man practically vanished under the first crashing wave.

Needless to say, Flynn about had a heart attack and demanded Yuri not swim too far.

Of course, Yuri replied with the snarkiest, sassiest comment he could come up with and that just made Flynn upset, but the guy would get over it. The water was _great_… well, save for that salty taste, but Yuri just had to keep his mouth closed and it'd be all good.

So while Yuri and Karol were soon splashing each other just offshore, the rest began to settle and assemble their little area. Raven and Judith set down the large quilt and weight each corner down with one of their weapons as needed. Once that was done, Estelle got busy with getting the snacks and little bottles of drink out as Rita tried to get her umbrella up so she could study, and Judith shed her sundress so all she had on was her revealing bikini. Raven oogles, Flynn rolls his eyes at him and Repede helps Rita get her umbrella up cause he didn't want to be in the sun this much.

Soon everyone was set in their activity, save for Flynn, who could only berate Raven's lecherous gazes for so long before he gave up and sat on the quilt in the sun for a while. He felt naked, even if he had a pair of shorts and a thin tank top on, but it was no uniform or armor. But Lady Estellise begged and pleaded that he'd come with them on this trip, and here he was.

Flynn's eyes turned to the ocean, keeping on Yuri as subtly as he could. Estelle wasn't the only one to insist he come—Yuri was pretty persistent in it as well. In fact, Flynn is sure Estelle got pushy only when Yuri asked her to be. The man always got what he wanted, it seemed, and Flynn sighed softly to himself.

Yuri was a brat.

Karol eventually gives up trying to beat Yuri at splash wars, getting out of the water and coming over to steal a finger sandwich. He was going to sit under Rita's umbrella, but one glare from her had him scuttling away to Raven's. Raven was still too engrossed in watching Judy sunbathe to notice.

Course, that left Yuri all on his own in the water, leaving Flynn a bit apprehensive. Every time Yuri got into the ocean it was rarely ever a good thing. He figured the man would hate the water for all the near-deaths he had with it, but Yuri stayed out there for a bit longer, just enjoying the waves hitting him back then pulling him in. Flynn watched, wanting to not feel so paranoid, but it was hard not to.

Yuri finally did come out of the water, coming up to the quilt. Flynn watched him—_subtly_—and saw no signs of distress or anything. Just a wide grin on Yuri's face, his hair plastered all over his shoulders and back. Yuri peeled off the thin shirt that went with his shorts, setting it on a spare towel.

He picked up one water bottle, taking a drink of actual water before looking to Flynn. "You haven't moved since we got here," the swordsman admonished. "C'mon."

Flynn blinked. "What?"

"C'mon. Walk with me."

Yuri rarely went on walks with other people. When he went for walks, it was normally at night to think by himself. So Flynn was a bit suspicious as he got to his feet and joined Yuri at his side, letting him lead them along after a quick word to the others. Karol offered to come, but Judith immediately distracted him with a comment about his swimsuit, and Yuri took the chance to get out before Estelle got the idea to come too. Luckily she was engrossed with Rita's book—and getting her to _stop_reading—to really notice.

Yuri walked along with Flynn, soon passing the water bottle to him. Flynn accepted it politely, taking a sip before passing it back. They walked in relative silence, passing the water back and forth as the sun shone on them and the waves crashed near them. Yuri walked just close enough that the ends of the waves would wash over his feet, and Flynn kept to the dry sand. It wasn't too hot yet, at least.

"You know you don't have to worry 'bout me," Yuri said suddenly, making Flynn glance to him in mild surprise. "I'm not gonna let the ocean sweep me away."

There was a silent _again_ at the end of that, and Flynn glanced away. "I'm not worrying."

"Don't lie to my face, Flynn."

"I'm not."

"Don't sass me either." Now away from the others, Yuri stops and looks at him, and Flynn realized he had fallen for the trap. "Honestly… I brought you here to relax and stop stressing so much."

Flynn's shoulders slumped. "Yuri, maybe for some reason it's easy for you to forget and let it go, but you weren't the one searching in vain for so long…" he finally admitted.

Yet Yuri just smiled, stepping close to slip an arm around Flynn's waist and resume the walk. "But I'm here now, so relax. It's a great day, the water's great, everyone's happy… cept you."

"I am happy—"

"What'd I say about the lying?"

Flynn scowled, but it only lasted a moment before he wrapped his own arm around Yuri's waist. "I'll try to not worry then." he finally conceded. "Just… don't be too mad if I do a little still."

Yuri laughed a bit. "I know how to fix that."

"What?"

Using his grip around him, Yuri abruptly stopped, turned and hoisted Flynn over his shoulder. The Commandant yelped in protest, struggling and kicking but it was too late, as Yuri turned and bolted for the water with his knight in tow.

Flynn flailed when they were suddenly underwater, and Yuri finally let him go. Fighting the waves a bit, the blond finally surfaced, and Yuri's head broke the water not far away, grinning widely.

"See," Yuri said, swimming a bit closer to Flynn. "I'm still here!"

Flynn had several options. He could splash him, dunk him, even punch him. In the end though, he just laughed and latched his arms around Yuri to pull him just a bit closer.

"So you are," he replied warmly.

When Yuri relaxed, Flynn then shoved him underwater, just to get back for the throwing-over-shoulder thing.


End file.
